Night With Tea And Coffee
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Sebuah malam yang dilewati Suho dan Yixing dengan secangkir teh dan kopi. / "Hm. Boleh aku meminta dibuatkan kopi saja?" / "Bukankah ada Kyungsoo yang bisa membuatkanmu kopi yang lebih enak dariku?"/ "Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan. Selamat bertugas, Joonma Appa." / My First SuLay Fluffy. / 1S. BL. Yaoi. / RnR Juseyoo (:


**Night With Tea And Coffee**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) – Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**Pairing :: SuLay Couple :***

**Genre :: Romance. Fluffy. One shot. BL. Yaoi.**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: Sebuah malam yang dilewati Suho dan Yixing dengan secangkir teh dan kopi. / "Hm. Boleh aku meminta di buatkan kopi saja?" / "Bukankah ada Kyungsoo yang bisa membuatkanmu kopi yang lebih enak dariku?" / "Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan. Selamat bertugas, Joonma Appa." / My First SuLay Fluffy. / 1S. BL. Yaoi. / RnR Juseyoo (:**

**Disclaimer :: EXO Belong to God, Parents, and SMent. But, this story is mine (:**

**.**

**Peringatan!**

**Banyak typos dan juga cerita membosankan disini! Yang bosan dengan fluffy aku, jangan baca dari pada ntarnya nyesel baca ff aku ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

_EXO's Dorm, 11 p.m._

"Xing-ah… Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau segera tidur?" Seseorang masuk ke dalam dapur, menegur Yixing yang sedang membuat teh saat itu.

Yixing menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan dia tersenyum saat melihat kalau ternyata itu adalah Suho. "_Anniyo_. Hanya sedikit susah tidur." Jawab Yixing, dan itu memang benar. Ia sedang tidak bisa tidur.

Suho mengangguk, kemudian duduk di kursi.

"Kau mau kubuatkan teh juga, Joonma?" Tanya Yixing, tanpa menatap pada Suho.

"Hm. Boleh aku meminta dibuatkan kopi saja?" Suho balik bertanya.

Yixing diam sebentar. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan membuatkan kopi yang biasanya kau minum. Kau sudah meminum kopi itu 4 kali hari ini. Jadi aku akan buatkan untukmu _Coffee Latte_. Bagaimana?" Yixing menatap ke belakang, pada Suho.

Suho terkekeh kemudian mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Terserahmu saja, Xing-ah." Jawabnya.

Yixing kembali menghadap meja di depannya. Suho hanya memperhatikan punggung Yixing. Suho kemudian tersenyum kecil. Matanya yang memperhatikan Yixing membuatkannya segelas _Coffee Latte_ membiaskan kebahagiaan. Suho… begitu mencintai Yixing. Begitulah~

Yixing berbalik dengan dua cangkir teh hangat dan juga _Coffee Latte_ yang ia buat untuk Suho. Yixing menaruh _Coffee Latte_ itu di depan Suho, sedangkan teh-nya ia simpan di seberangnya, tempat Yixing akan duduk.

Suho mulai menyesap sedikit _Coffe Latte_-nya. Suho memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan nikmatnya kopi yang dibuatkan oleh orang yang paling di cintainya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kurang enak? Apakah menurutmu aku kurang memasukkan _Creamer_?" Yixing bertanya dengan ekspresi _harap-harap-cemas_.

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seperti biasanya, aku suka sekali kopi yang kau buatkan untukku. Dulu, sewaktu kau di China bersama EXO-M, aku jarang sekali mendapatkan kopi seenak ini." Senyum Suho terkembang tulus. Menatap Yixing yang pipinya sudah bersemu _pink_ samar.

"Bukankah ada Kyungsoo yang bisa membuatkanmu kopi yang lebih enak dariku?" Yixing bertanya, sambil meminum teh hangat yang di buatnya.

"Kyungsoo cerewet. Dia tidak memperbolehkanku meminum kopi lewat dari jam 7 malam. Lagipula, dia lebih sering membuatkan Jongin segelas _Lemon Juice_ setiap malam daripada membuatkanku kopi." Jawab Suho. Sedikit merengut kesal ketika mengingat betapa cerewetnya Kyungsoo kalau ia ketahuan meminum kopi lewat dari jam 7 malam.

"Kenapa begitu?" Yixing menatap Suho heran.

"Kyungsoo bilang, kopi itu membuat mata terus saja terbuka dan itu artinya aku tidak akan bisa tidur dan esoknya aku akan mengantuk. Begitulah efek kopi di mata Kyungsoo. Sedangkan _Lemon Juice_, menurut Kyungsoo itu sehat di minum kapanpun juga. Makanya dia hobi sekali membuatkan Jongin _Lemon Juice_." Suho membuang nafas.

Yixing tersenyum. "Kyungsoo memang perhatian, bukan? Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku terus menerus di mintai kopi olehmu, Joonma." Kekeh Yixing.

Suho memandang Yixing kesal. "Jadi kau juga akan melarangku meminum kopi, Xing-ah?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum kecil, menampilkan _dimple_ di pipinya yang begitu manis di mata siapapun. "Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau hanya perlu mengurangi konsumsi kopi per harimu. Yang aku perhatikan selama di Korea, kau meminum kopi sebanyak 4 sampai 6 cangkir sehari, bukankah itu keterlaluan? Kau tau Joonma? Jangan terlalu sering minum kopi karena itu akan berpengaruh buruk untuk tubuh dan kesehatanmu." Jelas Yixing.

"Aku melakukan itu agar aku bisa menahan kantuk saat aku melakukan aktifitasku."

"Tapi bukan begitu juga caranya, Joonma." Ucap Yixing, sangat lembut di telinga Suho.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara lain selain meminum kopi?"

Yixing menarik nafasnya pelan. Menutup matanya sambil mencoba berpikir. "Mengobrol dengan member lain misalnya? Kau bisa _sharing_ lebih lagi dengan mereka. Oh, atau denganku! Kau bisa datang padaku ketika kau merasa lelah atau mengantuk. Aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu bicara agar kau tidak mengantuk. Tanpa kopi, tentunya. Aku akan selalu membuatkanmu kopi ketika kau meminta, dengan syarat kau hanya boleh meminumnya dua kali dalam sehari. Ketika pagi dan malam hari. Tentu saja kopi yang tidak mengandung zat _addictive_ tinggi ataupun lainnya." Saran Yixing. Menatap Suho dengan matanya yang terlihat sipit.

"Misalnya?"

"Ya, _Coffee Latte_ yang sedang kau nikmati itu. Aku juga bisa membuat _Freeze Creamer_. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memesankan bahannya saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin belanja keperluan _dorm_ besok. Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah kau bisa membuatkanku kopi lain?"

Yixing mengangguk pasti. "Aku akan mencoba untukmu, Joonma. Aku juga tidak mau kau terus bergantung dengan kopi yang ber-_addictive_ tinggi itu."

"Baiklah. Kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk. Tapi kau janji untuk selalu mengajakku bicara saat aku merasa lelah di tengah aktifitasku, ne?" Suho tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku janji." Yixing juga tersenyum lembut menatap Suho.

Keduanya akhirnya berbincang sampai memakan waktu sekitar 45 menit. Suho melihat kalau Yixing menguap ketika mengobrol dengannya. Suho yakin kalau Yixing sudah mengantuk saat ini.

"Kau sudah ngantuk, Xing-ah?" Tanya Suho.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kalau begitu kau tidur saja. Biar aku yang membereskan cangkir ini." Kata Suho. Dengan senyuman _angelic_ khasnya.

Yixing menggeleng. "Biar aku saja." Yixing berdiri kemudian mengambil cangkir yang ada di meja. Menyimpannya di tempat cuci piring dan mencucinya sebentar.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa. Selamat malam, Joonma." Yixing hendak keluar dari dapur sebelum Suho menahan tangannya. Yixing berbalik menghadap SUho dengan ekspresi penuh pertanyaan.

"Kenapa di sofa?"

"Ada Sehun di kamarku. Dia ingin tidur bersama Luhan-_ge_. Jadi biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa." Jawab Yixing.

Suho merengut kesal. "Ish~~ dasar _magnae_ itu. Ah, tidak boleh di sofa. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja di kamarku. Uhm, maksudku kau bisa tidur di kasurnya Sehun." Tawar Suho.

Sejenak mereka saling tatap. Sampai akhirnya Yixing tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur di kasur Sehun." Jawab Yixing akhirnya. "Lalu, apa kau akan langsung tidur juga, Joonma?"

Suho menggeleng. "Kau saja duluan, Xing-ah. Aku harus mengecek semuanya dulu." Jawab Suho.

Yixing mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Suho dengan Sehun. "Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan. Selamat bertugas, Joonma _Appa_." Yixing terkekeh sambil berusaha membelakangi Suho, menyembunyikan rona _pink_ samar yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Tunggu Yixing!" Suho memanggil lagi.

Yixing berhenti dan berbalik ketika hampir sampai di pintu keluar dari dapur. "_Wae_?"

"_Saranghae_…" Suho tersenyum dengan pandangan lembut pada Yixing. Yixing tau itu. Yixing tau kalau setiap Suho mengucapkan kalimat itu, itu adalah tulus dari hatinya.

"_Nado_, Joonma…" Setelah itu, Yixing benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Suho. Beristirahat di kamar Suho dan Sehun, dengan menggunakan kasur Sehun tentunya.

Suho hanya kembali tersenyum. Panggilan **'Joonma'** dari Yixing terasa begitu berbeda dan terdengar _special_ untuknya.

Kemudian ia keluar dari dapur. Hendak mengecek keadaan _dorm_ dan semua member. Apakah sudah tertidur semua atau belum, dan memastikan kalau semua member sudah sampai di _dorm_ semuanya. Itulah tugas Suho, sebagai seorang _Appa_ di EXO.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyaaaa!

Ini SuLay pertama yang aku buat. Dengan fluffy tentunya (:

Entahlah, aku suka banget sama couple ini. Apalagi pas liat Weekly Idol. Ahh~ liat wajah mereka berdua emang adem, tenang, dan gak rusuh.

Cara Lay bicara juga lembut banget, kaya Umma. Dan Suho, udah jelas Appa-nya ^^

Khkhkhkhkhh~~

Bagaimana? Mind to review? ^^


End file.
